How Consensual
by Ari'el.Holland
Summary: He's been noticing it for long enough, but what was it...?


I'm back. And I'm on a unexplainable roll for ficlets (It's nerves, I tell you...), so there will be lots of unfinished stuff that leave you hanging (As you have been seeing so far in my tiny list of nanofics). I'm so sorry about that but I still hope you like it and come back to see if I've (finally) posted a semblance of a full-length story...

Thank you...

Disclaimer: Besides the letters on the screen, I basically own diddly-squat!

* * *

"Yo, Zuko," He heard the voice of Sokka, "Come over here,"

The young man tore his eyes away from the girl and tromped over to his friend, "What?"

Obviously clueless of the wordless messages being transported around the small apartment, the blue-eyed youth began to explain in clear detail what the things before him were but the thoughts that reined the mind of the amber-eyed male was one of intriguing.

"Here's some drinks, guys," Katara voice sounded from behind them and at that point he didn't think he would be able to hold back.

"Katara," Zuko called, just before she left, "if you're done with my CD I lent you, I'd like to have it back.."

Her face heated up when he winked, a glimmer in his eyes that told her everything. _Just play along, as brother dearest is on the...denser side_, she told herself when she felt her fingers just itching to feel his skin under hers, "Oh, yeah!" She exulted, clasping her hands together in a display of sinless emotion, "It's in my room,"

"Oh, I'll _help_ you get it," He replied, standing up to follow her.

Sokka pouted, jumping to his feet in indignation, "Oi, why do you have to go to her room to help her get it? Why can't she brin-?" And Zuko glared. The kind of glare that could basically make the blind shudder, so obviously not blind- Sokka, though interrupted and a tad bit pissed, decided to remain silent and trailed curiously behind them as they gazed and ogled one another. In her room, she pulled down the bed to show the boy and Sokka raised a brow when Zuko 'accidentally' bumped into his younger sister.

_There's something that's going on...isn't there?_ He mentioned to himself but brushed it aside easily when he heard his stomach call his name.

"Anybody like some food?" I'm going downstairs to get some grub," Sokka asked, raising a hand. Zuko and Katara agreed almost too quickly for his comfort, making him nod dully when he muttered, "Don't play too hard without me, yeah?"

The two flinched before he closed the door.

"Do you think he knows?" Asked the young woman, turning to him. He exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose "I don't really care," Then he cornered her to the wall, pressing his hands beside her head and leaning forward,

_"But I think you know what we need now.." _

He growled huskily, and before she could reply he sealed his over hers and kissed her viciously, tangling a hand in her hand and the other searching her body like how his tongue searched her whimpering cavern. Their lowers were beginning a subtle grind her warm core and he took pride in her little, muffled whines and urges. His hand crept under her shirt, touching the cloth-covered mound of flesh and squeezing a gasp out of her. Her own fingers ran up and down his chiseled back, caressing the firm, muscled flesh. Their lungs gave way and both took the opportunity to tug the remaining clothes off their bodies. His hands searched for the clasp that held that kinky, little, push-up bra, while he pressed hot, wet kisses on her neck, relieved when the piece fell on the ground, forgotten. He smirked when his fingers reached for his goal and-

The door swung open.

"Alright! I brought some tiger-seal jerky, some stuff that Gran Gran made, and piping hot cup of-OH MY GOD!" Sokka screamed, staring at the bare, canoodling couple against the room's wall, "I knew it! I FUCKING KNEW IT! I shouldn't have left you two alone! My better judgement was shrieking at me but I TRUSTED you both!" Boomed the elder brother of Katara as he pointed an accusing finger in their direction. Then he turned his blue eyes to give a dooms glare in the direction of Zuko, "_You_, put some clothes on and stand outside!" He ordered, before facing his younger sister with a sigh, "Just, get dressed and go eat, please. I'll take care of this bastard,"

"It was consensual, Sokka.."

He froze, "_What_?"

"Zuko did not force me."

"What..?"

"I. Wanted. Him. To. Do. That. To-"

"NOOOO! HELL NO!"

"Tch, shut the hell up, Sokka. You're so damn annoying," Zuko drawled.

"Me?" He echoed, pointing at himself, "What about...you! And her? And, and-!" He growled loudly then stormed out, muttering a string of curses at his misfortune. "Friggin' friends, raping my damn sister..."

He scratched his head,

"And I get the feeling that I'm the idiot here."

* * *

My first Zutara ficlet. Yayness! Oh, and the button of happiness is around here somewhere, so don't forget to press it! Heehee. :D


End file.
